Shattered Dreams (Shattered Glass)
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: In a World where everything is the oppossite, Autobots are bad and Decepticons good. Sari wears a Sumdac collar.Bumblebee mops after a fight.Prowl hates nature, Bulkhead LOVES to destroy things, Ratchet likes to experiment on bots bodys, whats wrong? [ Set in Shattered Glass Animated]
1. Prologue

** 2049**

A seven year old girl with dark gray-blue eyes who wore a deep sea-purple long sleeved sweater with blue shoulder guards on both sides, and a 'w' emblem imprinted onto her shirt, not matching the blue jeans is holding a blue birthday present for Sari Sumdac. Her skin is white. If we look at her more than we can certainly tell this is not an ordinary girl delivering a package. We see a round red shape flicker in her eyes then it disappeared from view.

"Ivy Underwood Autospring, why do you come to my tower?" The man without a right eye asked her, sitting in his main seat with a black and light green suit on. This man is Isaac Sumdac, the ruler of Lower Detroit and has several enemies. Those who want to overcome him with technology that can benefit their time.

_ You are NOT afraid, girl. _The little girl reassures herself,her dark brown hair dangling to her jawline. She gulped, looking up to the man. She firmly kept herself reassured things were not going to go downhill. It was as if a coward wasn't there, a cowardish child but a child who had the brave trait. Who was not afraid. But re-assuring.

"I heard today's Sari's birthday, so I made this present by hand." The girl says, holding the two foot wide box in her lap. Ivy shook her index finger back and forth as if taunting the man who could ask questions right away."Tsk,don't even ask."

Isaac did not seem pleased of her preasence at all. If he still has his other eye instead of the priate like covering the place it had been it could have made him less creepy. And demeaning looking. "I never told anyone when she was born." The scientist says,grimacing barely in his facial features. "Who exactly told you?"

She folds her arms. "Special confenentiality." Ivy said. She blinks her eyes. "Finally I said it right." Indicating her vocabulary is improving faster than an average child who watched cartoons all the time. If one could assume she had too much time on her hands then really she did have too much time around herself. Her parents were not there since Ivy lied "I'm going to the park".

The room with a dark color could have blended in the other machines Sumdac had guarding his foretress. "Better take me to her, I won't leave this Technodome Fortress if I don't give a single gift to some special birthday girl!" The girl wildly claimed, holding onto the box dearly. "Or else, I will tell all the employee's and social services about-"

Reluctantly, The scientist pressed the Red button beneath his childhood photograph. "You have fifteen minutes down there,then you must leave." He strictly told Ivy, he had no patience around people who meddled in business they shouldn't be interfering at all. If she ever revealed what he had, something would need to be done about it so she will be silenced for good. Little did he really know; That will be very **dangerous.**

Ivy stood on her feet, watching the floor in the middle winding downwards till a dark gray staircase appears into broad view. Then,the girl brightly looks to the man with a scar across his removed right eye. "I swear, you won't regret it." Ivy slid down the stairs using her sneakers that were moist underneath the dark black bottoms of the light purple and dark purple shoes somewhat designed like moccassins,yet through the dark spiraling staircase, the little girl had lots of fun.

She arrived to a dark place with a giant robot head that has wires sticking out everywhere from the head to the computer systems, the head didn't seem online at her unlucky arrival to see Cybertronian parts for the first time in her life. Her eyes adjusted to see it had once belonged to a giant machine, but, she couldn't make out what it had been before.

"Are you there, 'Daddy'?" The question came out as a sneer, where impression didn't move Ivy at all.

"Nope, I am a visitor, I'm here to give your present for your birthday." The brave girl said, smiling in smart move as she held the wrapped present in front of her.

"A present?" A girl who wore a purple and light teal green dress with a gray collar poking blue crystals from each side of the sumdac insagnied control collar comes from behind the head, while her purple hair in pigtails stood out more than her maroon eyes and same colored spikey boots blending into her world.

"Woah, your dad really put a control collar on you." Ivy remarks, her voice drifting into worry. She only had a few minutes to spare with this girl. It might be this girls seventh birthday, one that is actually celebrated. "This is for you."

Ivy gives Sari the present."Hm...Whats inside." The girl wonders,opening the package. Inside is a spiky collared robo-dog that was black and beige, which leaves the screen to be crimeson red,then Sari squealed over the little puppy-like creature emitting barking sounds from it's mouth.

"I will call it, Sparkplug!" The Sumdac declared, hugging the creature, then looks to Ivy. "Whats your name?"

"Ivy Underwood Autospring, but I like to be called Auto." She said,looking around in the laboratory. Her eyes dagger at the machine. It seemed to be something off about it. Dark. _Oww...My head ache is going. _"What kind of Machine is this?"

"I don't know, My Dad said it was thanks to it that he conquered lower Michigan for his empire." Sari explains, raising a eyebrow at the newcomer being keenly interested in the Transformer. Ivy is the first to show this interest over the decapitated head not attached to a body yet.

"Really?" Auto said,turning to Sari. "He rules Detroit?"

"Yup, he does." The child said to her.

Auto heads to the machine, then she lays her hand onto the side of which she focused on it and closed her eyes as the particular spot glowed simultaneously to this girl. Sari's jaw dropped while SparkPlug stared at the girl doing the most strangest thing in the first few minutes of his/her life given to Sari Sumdac. We see underneath her eyelashes, Auto's eyes glowed a light blue. In reality she is scanning the machine for any solutions to her worry it may be something terrible for the future._ Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. _Ivy saw flashes of different scenes that didn't stop completely. There was Detroit. A minery. A lake with smoke drifting out. A volcano. It could be generally deemed impossible, yet this girl didn't know what all these images meant. It was...unusual. She reopened her eyes after ten minutes.

"I didn't see anything, but something here is not right." Auto admits,looking away from the machine.

Sari's eyes blink. "What did you do?" The curious girl asked Auto.

"Um..." Auto trailed, thinking how she could word her strange ability. "I have this Psychic ability...and...Umm...I see things?"

"Ivy Autospring, your time is up." The voice belonging to Isaac Sumdac looms from the staircase.

The girl sighed in relief. "Coming,coming,coming." The short-girl response, rolling her eyes. "Sari, I hope to see you again." She tells her, starting to go up the stairs. The giant head gave her couldn't quite touch this feeling, although it felt like a warning to her if she returned back to Detroit.

"Me too." The little Sumdac agreed, acknowledging the bubbly atmosphere that was so good to be around when you were sad or need a friend. And this, unknowingly started something unimagine-able to others. It signaled the start of an adventure preparing to start itself right there and now. They just didn't know it.


	2. Chapter 1: Four years later

Chapter 1: Four years later

_I wonder if Detroit has changed at all._ The teenager thought,touching her red-blue spark to camoflauge it a deep purple matching the long sleeved hoody with a short sleeved black leece jacket underneath it.

"Here's the abandoned powerplant, Auto." A woman with yellow hair, purple hoody, and white jeans says as she hands the reciept to the girl.

"Thank you,Arol." Auto said, sitting in the Taxi and took out a few dollar bills. "here's the money."

"One question, why do you dare come to the Autobot base?" The Taxi driver suspicously asks, interested of why a girl like Auto would come to the property of Isaac sumdac.

"Sari called me." The girl cheerfully noted,stepping out of the vehicle. "I upgraded myself three years prior, Sari recently did it several days ago, so she needs some help."

"I wish you the best of luck!" Arol waves good bye, driving off from the perpetually clean power plant looking shady in the hot afternoon giving a mirage.

The girl turns forward, looking at the gigantic base.

"Here comes Auto!" The girl said to herself, nobody in particlure with a silent sigh and smiled after her remark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Auto's Pov<strong>_

I came inside the tall big exotic building structured as if it was built around twenty-three years ago if I am right through how do I math equations and conclude about the houses appearance in the modern 50's of America.

"Who's this human?" The voice of a chipper Autobot asked,while a shorty main white transformer with purple stripes nearly blending into his black skin as his red eyes dart right me.

Strangely, he wore the exact same collar that Sari wore four years ago when I last saw her on that specific Birthday in which it was my last day in Detriot(I was adopted) as a Autospring raised by Larry Underwood whom found me as a little liquid living thing.

"it's Auto!" A femilear teenage voice chirped, slightly naster.

_Red eyes...could it be..._I turned around, just in time to see a girl with red crystals coming out of her hair and shoulders rush to the floor. "Hahaha, you are really fast!" I say,laughing as I got myself back up.

"Bumblebee, she is one of us." Sari corrected him, pointing to my chest revealing my red-blue spark.

A very jagged evil smirk spread across Bumblebee's face.

"Huh?" The dark gray and dark green ambluance veteran said, his red optics noticing the individual colors from Auto's spark. "Is she a?..."

"She's a Autocon, for _now._" Sari snicked,almost sounding vaillainous to my ears.

"Um, are you all going to introduce yourself or what?" I asked, folding my arms grudglingly.

"I'm Bumblebee, the mopper." The white and purple transformed with black skin introduced himself as he literletly took a robot sized mop.

"I'm Ratchet, the medic." The veteran said, his magnet like objects come out from both arms and retract back in.

"I'm Bulkhead,LOVE to destroy things." The huge SWAT vehicled transformed being purple and black adds in, his wrecking ball appears from his left arm.'

"I'm Prowl." The blue and white Sami-cyberninja motorcyclist introduced himself, his sunglass like objects are red. "I hate Nature."

"And last, but not least, I'm Optimus Prime." The taller(Yet shorter)mainly purple,blue,and gray/yellow prime finished off the introduction of the entire crew.

I must admit, Optimus almost looks like he has a mustache.


	3. Chapter 2: The Protoform

** 2034**

Larry underwood is a respected man for his talent to fix machines and kind-hearted acts towards people in need of pure help, for his smooth back Black-blue hair came from a incident with his friend Isaac Sumdac. Everything went haywire after the wrongful experiement.

"Isaac, I can not tolerate using this technology to rule the entire city!" Larry snaps at the scientiest who's hair is hair is perpetually black. "I must call this off with our partnerships, Good bye Isaaac, forever."

"B-b-but Larry!" The scientist intervenes,trying his wicked way to keep him in. "We could so much for the empire!"

"Stop calling Detroit a Empire!" He stammerred, fueled of anger and no longer was blinded by the thought proccess of new technology for the next generation. "Forever is the beginning for you, but not for me."

He left the scientist speechless as his big strong hands are balled up in fists.

Years and Years of research done by scientist flushed down the drain all because of a outside source that we do not even know of the consequences. The man rambled in his throughougly thought process,scanning his sarroundings as he strolls down the hallway.

When he arrived into the elevator, he could hear a noise simieler to the sounds from the TARDIS in Doctor Who for strange reasons in comparison. _Isaac, what in the world is he doing now?_ The man thought, frowning beneath his mustache.

A illuminating blue light brightly forms in front of him, giving the shape of a round object metalizes into the broad view of daylight that reveals a fetus-like liquid gray and black baby with it's little eyes closed.

"What kind of creature is this?" He said outloud, reaching his large hand towards the glowing creature alurring him for a strange reason. "I call this... A alien."

When he touched the protoform, a lightning scar formed across his largly cacasian arm as pain inflicted itself onto Larry that knocked him out for a little over nine minutes before the Elevator would stop and open.

**Waaaah**

**Waaaah!**

_A baby?_ He thought, his eyes reopened to see a little baby girl wrapped in black blankets.

"My wife must see this!" He exclaimed, picking up the roundish holder and took it with him to his home after the Elevator opened.

* * *

><p>Martha Underwood Autospring is busy knitting a sweater for their upcoming baby boy Leroy Underwood, this was their last chance to get a child for them since every attempt landed into miscarriage.<p>

She hears the door open with her husband Larry shouting about something.

"Hey Martha!" The man in his thirties gleamed, kicking the door shut after coming in and the package he held is covered. "I have a surprise."

"Whats the surprise?" Martha asked, standing up from the couch.

"We may get what we want." The man merely beams, his eyes filled of joy as he puts the outer-space object onto the living room table. "If this one does not work, we have a miracle baby."

"Miracle baby?" The blonde head repeats, raising a eyebrow.

"Yes,miracle baby." Larry nodded, grinning as he takes off the blanket to reveal a little baby sleeping peacefully in the stage of adorableness.

Martha's blue eyes sparkle at the small baby girl resting without a single fuss.

"Where did you ge-" Martha began to ask,turning her eyes towards her husband to notice the wound on his right arm. "What happend?"

Larry smiled.

"God gave us a gift, something nobody in the world would ever recieve out of the blue." The man went on,taking the little baby from the holder. "You are her mother, what name comes to mind when you see her?"

"Ivy Autospring." Martha said, taking the baby from his arms into her own. "She will be Leroy's big sister, so he will probably look up to her."


	4. Chapter 3: Battle mode

**Auto's Pov**

"How did you upgrade?" Sari repeatedly asked me, while we were in the training room.

I rolled my eyes. _Why ask this redundant question? there are lots of powered Crystal shards. _I thought,being in my battle mode. It seemed like she had already asked this question once before or maybe I am just losing it. I do not really know anymore for sure about my own sanity. "There are lots of Powered Crystal shards around the world."

"Where did you find yours?" The purple haired girl asked me agian, sounding more like a detective interogating me.

"Utah." I lied,folding my arms. "Show me your battle mode."

"Well...Umm, what's a battle mode?" The girl once agian asked me.

I groaned.

"See my big arms?" I start, reaching both purple arms with black outlines on left sides forward. "You basically know what they do when a weapon retracts from them,like this,"-From both of my arms, came Badminton racquets with glowing strings that could generate strong differently shaped balls.- "This dark purple helmet protects my head as other helmets do the same."-I pointed to my helmet.- "Sometimes, you may have something attached to your back unlike me, The shoulders,legs,sparkchamber,etc., would look cool or bad to the bone depending which side you are on."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" The fierce writer questioned me, looking towards me after she finished writing.

"Sheer experiance, now show me what you can do." I told her, taking a step to the right. "Think of transforming, like your friends do."

After Sari transformed into battle mode; I could see her purple helmet with spiky pigtails has two red vibrating crystals like the shoulder thorn shards sticking out of the Sumdac collar serving as the spark chamber,Sari's eyes are a true crimeson red,from her arms retreats chainsaws glowing the same color as her eyes, the two red shards sticking behind her legs magnefied from small to big, her legs/feet are wider and bigger with the typical glow at the foots middle, instead of a full dress there is a skirt(the middle is black), Sari's fingers are now dark purple claw-like as the palms of her servos glowed red,and sleek Jet wings grew from her back.

_She looks awesome! _I thought, speechless. _Maybe I should join the Autobots. _

"What can _**you**_ do?" Sari's voice snaps me out of my thought.

"Who me?"

"Yes, you."

"What about you go first, then I show my moves after you?"

* * *

><p>I watch Sari run towards the dummies, her chainsaws emitting their extrenemly loud noise that nobody in the entire universe would be able to speak above inside a hostile room as I covered my earsaudio the entire sawed off three dummy heads, then used one of her chainsaws which reverted into a long dark purple/teal green scythe to swipe the dummies light gray bottoms keeping above the ground and shot a red orb towards one of them-but it missed.

_Did she lie to me_? I thought,doubtful if she did need my help because of her control for her weapons. _Sari seems almost like a pro, somethings fishy here. _Pro's can easily pretend they are not skilled in their power when they are being trained by somebody they plan to do something, I think I have listened to too much radio dramas.

The Teenage Autobot returned, while the dummmies behind her were restored to their previous state. "Your turn." If it was easy to do what she did, then I can do it...Right? I haven't used dummies when I was getting used to my teenage body three or some years ago. It's been...a long time. If I explained why it's something sensetive we may be here for eternity.

_ Here goes nothing. _I sigh, standing in front of the dummy row. _Ready,set,go! _ I skid around the dummies in my skate-like feet,throwing several explode-able balls at the light-tanned machines doing automatic attacks way before I arrived to them. Explode kick combo,coming up next! I thought, increasing my maximum speed to heighten the hit.

When drawing closer to my target, I leaped midway to place my right Badminton racquet beneath my right robotic shoe and let the racquet's explode-able ball engulf the entire foot that blazed red-bluish flames-no longer needing the racquet-without hurting me at all. I guess I have seen a little bit too much of movies being made at different locations. Eh. Go figure.

"Hii-yah!" I shout, hitting the lone dummy with a hard blow and used the skates beneath my right shoe to slash the regenerating surface.

I land back on the floor,breathing heavily _It felt so thrilling, but I should not try doing that again since I used nearly all of my energy and force._ I thought, panting. Slowly,but gradually, everything began turning black through my eye-sight as noises simply faded away as if I was having a Dream vision. _No!No! not now! I hate when this happens, I get knocked out and then..._

...and then I felt myself lose consciousness as Sari spoke.

"Auto,you just did the impossible!"


	5. Chapter 4: The Vision

**_Did touching the Dummy trigger this event?_**

I_ watched a dark purple,white,and dark gray spaceship followng a dark purple ship to a big fork-like statue sticking up from some dark maroon ground firmly supporting the strangly shaped alien machinery._

**_What's going on here?_**

_I saw another small ship tailing behind the bigger one aimlessly directed towards a blue circulating portal growing gigantic by the second,while my attention was snagged away from the smallest one to the humongus one and somehow the scene switched._

_"Megatron, the Autobots are on our tail!" The Spider-like femme with mainly white armor,yellow skin, and secondary color of blue told the mech in the chair behind her by three or four feet._

_"Shoot at them, we don't want them to get the Allspark!" The big helicopter mech told her; I can tell his main color is black,white,and red with some partial blue at the top of his cybertronian mode. "Starscream, could you hack into their systems and steer them off course?"_

_"I can try, but it's been a while since I have hacked a supreme." The White,gray,and red seeker response, his long soft tipped fingers begin dashing onto the holographic keyboard._

**_Boom!_**

**_Systems going offline_**

_All the lights go out inside the spaceship, leaving only glowing blue light-emitting objects such as five optics and five keyboards that saw only the space bridge looming for their entry patiently as a ninja._

**_Who's the Good guys and who are the bad guys?_**

**_My thought would never get answered in this vision appearently._**

_"Optimus prime is on the hood!" The Spider exclaimed, her Decepticon eyes filled with worry and fear._

_"Blitzwing and Lugnut, protect the Allspark." The Leader ordered the two figures on the let hand side in their seats. "Blackarachnia, I know you want to get pay back on the mech, why don't you posion him when he gets inside."_

_The light gray and yellow mass walks with another mech whom is also gray, yellow,and white only as a German accented Decepticon that I can see has three heads as each sound differently than each other and are real funny._

_Smoke drifts into the room._

_"He's here." Blackarachnia said dryly, her voice changed from a nice femme to a mad lady._

_I can see the outline figure of Optimus Prime hovering behind Megatron like a menance awaiting to startle his weak little bunny prey that is actually a big buck gazing for any predators in the morning clearing._

_I wanted to warn him about Optimus behind him, I nearly did when Optimus attacked the Decepticon._

_I watched the Spider use both of her spider legs attached to her back, stinging the Prime, then her front spider legs glowed light blue which she used the strength of his against him by pushing him aside._

_Starscream shot at the prime, using his white laser blaster towards the cybertronian truck._

_The Prime somehow reflected the attack back to Starscream using the side of his axe, where the red lasor attack hit the seeker at his left wing._

_"My wing!" The seeker cried out, his optics wince in pain as he recoils._

_Optimus Prime charged at the leader, his axe far from his waist in which the opponnet dodges him to the point where he lands on the keyboard, then The location of where they are going is changed and the data is sent to the fork machinery._

_All of the bots inside started to float, hance Gravity was disabled for the moment the ship went high speed from Blackarachnia pressing the 'full throttle- button' that is a dark brown strangely._

_"Who zurned Zhe Gravity off?" The triple changer asked, floating in the air in swimming motion and could not stop himself when he saw Optimus Prime. "I zeee, zhooting zime!"_

_The random black face with aqua blue optics laughed, using his sticking-out barbs to shoot ice at Optimus Prime in turn freezing his left side completely. **Wow, this is getting awesome~!**_

_Sometime later in their fight,Megatron lured Optimus to the boosters where they are both trying to strangle each other metaphorically-They are just fighting with axe and sword-till they are both at the open booster._

_"One will keep The Allspark's chunk." The Prime said,holding a good piece of the Allspark in his servo with a evil grin._

_"It won't be you!" Megatron shouted, striking his sword at the large round crystal glowing several cracks like a spider web getting ready to break within a fragile chinese vase created around 10000 BC, if possible._

_"No!" The Prime screamed 'no' perpetually as if it has no ending, then he looks to the Decepticon with his optics enraged. "I will offline you, Decepticon!"_

_"My name is...Megatron!" He roared, blasting his cannon at the truck and watches him fall into the distance from the boosters._

_"Megatron!"_

_Wounded, but not fatally, The Decepticon leader limped to the main sleeping headquarters where four of the team members go into their stasis pods after their huge threat is gone._

_But the Autobot ship landed in a forest near Detroit._

_Megatron menuavers the ship from crash landing into the modern day '2000' decade city with loads of lights decorating the small portion of land reflecting how new this civilization is to the Transformers._

_Luckily, he didn't crash into the city._

_After the ship landed into the lake,I watch Megatron go into his stasis pod as I see his insagnia is a friendly red unlike the Autobots insagnia that is evily dark purple._

_**That's it.**I thought,not noticing my red-blue spark steadily become more blue.** I need to know the truth,are the Autobots lying to me, and last of all..Are they, the bad guys...and is Sari doing a spider-web plan to lure me in as a Autobot?**_


	6. Chapter 5: Lies

I awoke, feeling something odd around my neck. _ Oh geeeze, they decided to take advantage of me being knocked out._ I thought, getting off the table, I look to the nearest mirror._** AROUND MY NECK IS A SUMDAC COLLAR.**_ My hands felt hot, really hot and sweaty.

" .LIES!" I screamed, tearing off the granite collar using my furious hands to break it apart. "I know what is right and wrong, but the simple fact of putting on something on somebody without their consent is wrong." The granite scattered across the floor followed by wire and other mechanical parts I do not know of. Two round lights that were once on stared at me. "And I certianly do not like his collar." I smashed them both into pieces using my shoe.

I heard Sari come into my room, just as the glass had been shattered.

"So, you finally wok-"

I cut her off,moving her against the wall without thinking ahead like any logial person, because I find myself in a situation that I need to know the truth despite being at the base for only a entire day straight. No...I think it was more like a week. I do not have the best memory."Just answer this, are the Autobots bad and is the Decepticons good?" I asked her, pinning her onto the wall using both hands. "Tell me, before I kill you with this temporary super strength I have here!"

"Decepticons?" Sari frowned, undoubtfully having no clue what I mentioned in my sentence. "I have only heard of them, so yes, we are the bad guys. Hey! What are you doing?"

"Hooking you to the table,I won't let the Autobots stop me from finding the Decepticons ship." I explained,holding her in the air and placed her onto the table in which I hooked her on. "Yes, I got super-human strength for my battle mode only-speaking of it, I haven't transformed into my human mode."

"When I get free, you will pay dearly!" The Teenage Autobot told me, hissing in her voice.

"I am Psychic Dreamer,take that!" I retort,grinning very victorously as I finished hooking her onto the table."Were you telling the truth of recently upgrading?"

"No, we just needed somebody to help us rule Detroit and get these things off!" The Teenager mischeviously told me. This entire time I thought Sari called for help, not what they had planned for in the first place. What she said was a punch to my gut. Everything I had believed in felt shattered for the most part, including some dreams I wished years ago.

I closed my eyes, letting a tear escape from my eyes. "I actually traveled a week to get here.. only to be used." I sadly say, wiping the tear off as I go to the doors. "Leroy was right, I should have not accepted your offer...but now...I want to discover more about my kind and the one who may know more about it in truth."

"Hey, are you going to tell anybody that I am here?!"

I look back to Sari "Why would I do this for a fake?" I say, another tear dropping to the floor as my spark becomes completely blue. "You tell lies, I hate lies, I lie to you about where I got my shard...Good bye. Sari...I hope that I will be on the good side when we meet again."

Then I ran,just very, very upset.


	7. Chapter 6: The Decepticons

I ran, fast as my feet could carry me as the tires of Bumblebee are speeding after me through the thick forest area with Prowl in his vehicle mode doing the same speed limit at any cost to catch me. My helmet is a dark purple;my middle skin is absolute dark purple with a light blue 'w' emblem pointing up to my lavender purple spark chamber,from my shoulders are nearly bent light blue turbo boosters,my feet are sandle-like for the top of the foot is glowing blue while long light green skates stick into broad view, unlike the liar of evil-I have nothing on my back-, my arms a foot wider than they were before to leave the servos of mine are dark gray,and my optics are surly light blue.

_Must get to the Decepticons, they must be awakened! _I thought, rushing towards the waters edge. _You can do it, Auto!_ How do I know my battle mode? Oh, just looking at the mirror for the first time affter upgrading about three years ago.

"Stop running!" The evilest voice belonging to Bumblebee shouts at me,while his oil-curling laughter fills the air. "Do you want your brother killed?"

_Leroy?_ I halted, remembering he is a twelve year old. I stopped at a lake looking perfectly blue and not so polluted. I gaze to my hands. _I am sorry,Leroy._ I thought, closing my optics and droop my head. A women's got to do what she got to do. I start raising my servos into the air,turning around as I can distictivly hear a eletric sting miss me by long-shot, then into the lake that contained the Good guys for this planet whom would be herioc for helping the planet.

"Bumblebee."

"I know."

I mentally raised a eyebrow. what are they so worried about a single eletric sting? I thought, frowning at this puzzling question with my eyes opened.

_ Urgh...Another vision?_ I thought, feeling slightly dizzy as I can feel excitement running through my body. _Oh dear, a day dream vision!_

_ Sure, I saw myself standing._

_ The scene changed underwater, where the eletricity somehow sunk into the ship like a eel slithering through the ocean floors to get some natural vegatation or shrubs that it's relatives known as Snakes casual eat._

_**Beep Beep Beep!**_

_ The biggest gray pod opened, where Megatron steps out after he awakened from his slumber for fifty-four years with his team members also getting out of their stasis pods to hear the screeching noise._

_ "Owzh!" The German accented machine yelps, getting shocked. "Zhaz hurz!"_

_ "Looks like whatever came in, just became nothing." Starscream says, with a laugh._

_ "It's one of the Autobots." Megatron said, activating the screen. "Huh? What kind of Cybertronian are they getting?"_

_ They had no clue what I was._

_ "Hm...The shorty is surrending,but look at the optics!" The spider said, pointing to my glowing blue eyes from the dark abysess. "I vote we go help."_

_ "First, we need to get scans." The Leader adds, activating something above their ship. "To blend in."_

_ I watched from above, seeing something dark gray unhook from the gigantic space ship and flew away to a nearby military base cofined of; giant helicopter,Tank/jet, a super nearly medium sized jet,SWAT bomber (air craft)and a sleek skinny Titanoecidae spider hanging on the helicopter._

_ "I wanz zhe tank! No, zhe Jet! can we have both?" The three personalites and heads argue,indescive._

_ "I'll take the larger flight!" The big hunch-back like robot said,raising his big hand._

_ "I want the Jet on display, it seems cool." The Seeker adds,pointing at the stationary vehicle._

_ "Hm... I wonder what kind of Arachnid is that?" Blackarachnia says, curouisly._

_ Somehow, I had the feeling that Megatron wanted the finest Helicopter mode that is inside the nearly empty hanger occupied by two men wearing camoflage uniforms._

_ "Is-i-i-s-is that a flying saurcer?" One of the men gasps, losing speech._

_ "It's going to melt the vehicles, run!" The taller man rationalized,dashing away from the scene in fear._

_ "Wait for me,Partner!" The shorter man shouts,running after him as the device merely places red light around all the transportation and spider species._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My body shook violently after returning. I regained my eye sight,to see the two Autobot villians waiting for me to come foward, then plausibly return back to the techno-dome for the sumdac collar to be latched back onto my neck. It's one of the possible oucomes, if those Decepticons just do not get out of the ship sooner or later!

"N-no." I say, my legs preparing to pounce and my eyes aimed to the tree above. "I...won't go back!"

Then I leaped into the nearest tree as both Autobots staggered back at my unexpected leap because they must of thought that I was going to burst into tears like any other emotional girl retailting through words.

** Z-z-zip!**

"Bumblebee!" The Ninja bot shouted. "Sumdac, wants her online!"

"You were the one who said: 'What comes up must always come down', expecially for the injuried cat." The white and purple short mech said, his red/light gray stingers retreat back inside his arm.

"I was aiming to kill it, that organic was lucky." The sami ninja response,snapping his fingers.

_Owwwy. _I winced, covering my wounded right arm bleeding yellow liquid using my left hand. _Right at the arm. My right leg gets hurt a lot. My arms do not get the hefty curse of getting injured multiple times in one year._

**Splash!**

"A Decepticon!" A voice belonging to Bumblebee shouted, followed soon after by black electricty.  
>"Hold it,Auto-kid." The good guy said, with a good smirk across his face and shot right back at him. "Stingers are sooooo first century."<p>

"Hey!" The Autobot shot back in words.

"Starscream, Your lasers are the 19th century." The Spider adds, laughing after she comes from the water with a blue shield around her entire body.

"Another Decepticon." I heard Prowl groan, taking out a sword by the metalic sound emitting from the belt which is attached to both of his hips.

"Ahhhh!" The scout shouts after being shocked by Blackarachnia's downloading abilities and her stingers.

"Stinger-laser combo?"

"I've been waiting to see what it would be like."

** OUT OF POV**

The Spider and Seeker released their electrcity/laser attacks right in time for Prowl to dodge it all together for a thick gasoline smoke to stay in his way.

When the dark gray cloud faded away, Auto was no longer in the tree.


	8. Chapter 7:Sactuary of Spark grows

**Auto's Pov**

"Megatron,why are the Autobots interested in the Red Crystal power shards?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the Control panel

Earlier during the evening,The Decepticons were searching for a base when I decided to mention there is underground caves built for gigantic ships long rumored to be found because a scientiest discovered a decaptivated robot head.

"You mean, The Allspark?" The helicopter said,raising a optic ridge.

"Yup, I still have the shard I used three years ago." I say, taking out the single red shard from my hoody pocket. "To upgrade myself."

"Jou can upgrade yourzelf?" Blitzwing randomly asked in his black and blue personality whom already introduced himself as Random. "Hahahahaha! We have a zhecho-ganic friend!"

"Techno-organic?" I repeat, this time being confused.

"Half organic,half cybertronian." Starscream added, looking at me and Megatron. "You never seen one?"

Megatron shook his head.

I nodded.

"Sari Sumdac is one, for starters, but she was used as a labratory test case and given a Sumdac control collar around her neck sometime when she became old enough to wear one." I trail on, my legs criss-crosssed. "It can be called a great advantage, because all the Autobots wear Sumdac collars."

"How do you know so much?" Blackarachnia asked me, sounding slightly suspcious.

I faked a cough.

"I was around them,for a entire day." I mumbled, looking away;I could tell The spider lady was going to pursue me about why I left, but Starscream brought up a new dicussion way before she could scramble anything.

"What's 'wi-fi'?" Starscream questioned, pointing to three bars at the screen with two words on it out.

"The internet, people use it to chat and research about various things." I drabbled about, waving my hand into the air through the explainations. "You can get free TV!"

I begin hopping across the keyboard, hitting the letters for 'Internet (Wikipedia)' to get something awesome from this unusual sillent moment that I would start to stay something along the lines of brownie points.

"What..Planet...are..you...from?" I manage to ask, jumping in between the letters and pressing them down with a heavy object to get brackets around 'wikipedia'

"Cybertron,our home, ruled by those evil Autobots!" Blackarachnia steams, her servos balled into fists. "We were banished from Cybertron after the great war."

"You came to us sometime after the Great war,no wait, we found you on Archa Seven." Starscream pointed out, his head turned towards her direction. "I keep wondering why Autobots go to the forbidden planet anyway."

I laughed, increasing my speed upon hopping from letter to letter till I stopped roll over the keyboard laughing as I banged my fists on the buttons; thankfully,randomly pressing diffferent buttons lead to opening another tab containing the wikpieda page of Internet.

"Oooohhhhh, so iz's like our Audio recievers." Blitzwing said. using his cold personality with one micrscope-like optic and one normal blue optic.

"Where do humans come from?" Megatron asked, out of the blue.

I stopped laughing and took a deep breath.

"When a man and a woman like each other, they form a baby." I summerized, basically giving the same information that my mother Martha told me.

"How?"

I hop to three letters. "by S...E...X!"

**A little while later...**

"My optics, they hurt!" Blitzwing,lugnut, and Blackarachnia all shouted covering all their optics after reading the entire screen blistring some scenes children should not be advised to see at home or at school.

I had my head looked away, basically I am a eleven year old girl in my head instead of a sixteen year old girl adapted to everyday life at high school and recieve my Drivers license which I may or may not get in this state.

"Errr, this is unusual." Starscream began,changing the screen to 'youtube' website. "What this?"

"Youtube, basically where people post video's" and music AMV's for different reasons." I explained, noticing the new layout of youtube all chunked with videos and things people have been favoriting during the past few hours in the morning to afternoon hours. "You all can make a account and log on to upload videos."

Like a bug swarm, they all went to their seats and startd to begin the proccces of making youtube accounts except for Megatron.

"Did you make one?"

I grinned, gladly for Megatron to ask me this.

"Uh huh," I begin, jumping off. "I made mine two years ago,by the way everyone, don't get a virus from Youtube!"

"We won't."

You better not. I thought,knowing the ships entire systems could be taken down by a single blow from a much more sophisticated difficult virus able to shut down a small portable device known as Laptops.

"So who is the leader of your kind?" Megatron asked me, raising what I call a metal eyebrow.

"President Ronald Kump." I say, noticing The Helicopter become confused. "He's the Leader of the entire United States of America,if you are going to ask, he knows nothing about Robots in Detroit."

"States?

I could not hold back my grin, because I knew there was going to be a useful advantage to get everything I need from back home at Alabama. "I can show you all fifty states, but first, sweet home Alabama!"

**Five hours later...**

"That was the longest search for a building in my entire life cycle!" The Helicopter complains, rubbing his forehead.

"At least you saw all the states in America." I say, both hands behind my back and my eyes closed.

"I didn't think it would take this long." The Leader told me,looking to the sizzling screen.

"Drats, virus!" I say,bolding seeing red bloody-like words popping up 'virus,virus,virus detected' like it a huge ordeal at a competition base meant for people to simply drop into a hole filled in yucky water and some small thorns. "Where is everyone?"

"The coreroom, thats where the repairs for serious system malfunctions are repaired." Megatron explained, looking around the room for inspection to see if any bot remained. "I'll probably find Lugnut stuck in the doors."

"Does most of the ship have traps?" I ask, out of the blue.

The Leader laughed.

"Of course we do, though some of us don't remenmber where they are at, but Starscream designed them all." He added, turning around. "Just in case, stay here."

"What can I do in a big room with unreachable height, nothing." I say, leaping onto the chair. "Ooooh I can see everything!...Except for the others."

I turned my head behind the chair to see if Megatron is still there.

He already left.

Megatrons POV

_Nothing so far...hm, Blitzwing surely would have frozen something solid._I thought,walking through the dark hallway. "Blitzwing,Lugnut, Blackarachnia, and Starscream. shout if you are here!"

Instead of a shout, I heard a whistle.

"I get it, Bliztwing froze the camera!" I conclude, blasting my cannon to the lumpy box-like figure pointed at my direction. "I wonder if he saw something."

My front lights blink on,scanning for any large big SWAT flying vehicle in the direction I stood looking at. **Comn: Big guy, I see Lugnuts big blue optics at the vary far end! Somethings in there though.** My proccessor is jumbled.

"How did you get into the intercomn?" I say, looking towards the camera.

**Comn: Easy, your chair.**

_Note to self. get Starscream to tell me fully about the design._ I mentally told myself, continuning on forward till I could see Lugnuts big round optic.

"Hahahaha...Now tell me your story." I say, unhooking a loose screw from Lugnuts mouth as I laughed.

"Blitzwing downloaded a virus when he was surfing Youtube for something about 'icicle pop' and then I saw something small crawl on my board!" The bot claimed, flailing both servos into the air.

"Auto, activate the doors." I say, indirectly.

**Plop!**

**Intercomn: You really hit the board hard, I think it's going to take a while for the letters to become re-arranged into the normal order. Til then, good luck!**

"I didn't hear Blitzwing in the other room, it's empty." Lugnut adds, getting up on both feet. "Starscream said something about cleaning his mother board or something."

* * *

><p><strong>Auto's POV<strong>

"A virus usual does not come from Youtube." I say, placing both hands onto Blitzwing's keyboard. "Focus, Auto."

I closed both my eyes, releasing my entire mind to the computer set.

_Where did you come from?_

The picture of a robotic planet came into my view, indicating this was not the keyboard to have recived the virus at first. _Where did it come from then?_ I thought, jumping off the board and ran back onto the chair. "Next puzzle!"

* * *

><p><strong>Megatron's POV<strong>

After we left the empty room, we sort of fell into a green apartment filled entirely of cob-webs to the point that I had to use my sword in order for a safe passage. Blackarachnia is in here, I never seen her make so much webs.

"Arrachnia?" I say,using her last initials while both I and Lugnut looked around.

"Somethings here...She must of been threatend by something." The big SWAT flighter applied what we were seeing.

Comn: G-Guys, I see something in a cacoon...but Blackarachnia is beside the object looking exhausted. It's only a few feet away from you, also, thanks for cleaning the camera off.

"A few feet away...It must be something cybertronian." I said, blasting my cannon till it stopped at the cacoon.

Lugnut went ahead and punched the cacoon.

"Aaaaaah!"

I dodged Lugnut's body thrown a good seven feet or more away from the spider infested room. Weapons, it's got to be weapons. I thought, sticking to the rooms side.

"D-D-don't open it, it is so f-f-ast." Blackarachnia stutters, her optics begin to close after she warns me. "It was S-s-s-starscre-ea-ms board, he was surfing fo-o-o-r scientist stuff."

"Auto, turn the Camera off,you should not see what will happen." I said to the nearby Camera,gazing at it.

**Comn: Okay, I am checking Blackarachnia and Starscream's keyboard.**

* * *

><p>Auto's POV<p>

Alright, that's it, I am going to do both Blackrachnia's and Starscreams keyboards at the same time! I thought,standing ontop Blackarachnia's empty keyboard.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and place my hands onto the keyboard. _Where did you come from?_ I patiently asked the keyboard, awaiting the answer from a virus.

Like the Keyboard before, it showed me a tanish planet and a crash-landed spaceship filled of yellow cubes with spiders gaurding them like they were born to do so.

I shook my head.

**Wrong.**

I take my hands off the keyboard, then headed to the literletly awesome-looking keyboard gleaming to me 'use me! use me! Use me!' like it was from a Cartoon show. If this doesn't work...then the Virus must of non-intentionaly been downloaded by Lugnut.

When I stood on top of the keyboard, I felt something terrible is hapening to the Decepticon leader. Auto, he can take care of himself. I reassured myself, taking a deep breath.

I placed my right hand onto the keyboard._ Focus...Where did you come from?_

Like the one before, it showed the gigantic planet with the inside being broad casted greatly about this user is a scientiest by pure heart and had a living doing that kind of career during a war between the good and bad._ But this feeling...it's more stronger...why?_

_Lugnuts turn...Please let it be true._

* * *

><p><strong>Megatron's POV<strong>  
>"Blitzwing, Lugnut, take Arrachnia to the med bay." I told them both, hearing the same story of it this time being Lugnuts fault because he surfed for music.<p>

"Buz your wounded!" The German cold faced Tank said to me, pratically worried for my well-being like Lugnut. "And we don'z have a mez-bay."

"Take her to the front, Auto has some sort of Key-ball." I resuggested,flickering off some cob-webs from my shoulder. "You should go now to increase her life expectancy."

"Righz!" The German Tank cheers on,in his random face, turning to Lugnut. "Lez go!"

I watched all three march from the room. He is just so silly, how could Blackarachnia rebuild him after the war? I thought to myself,wondering a mystery of my own and continued onwards to the core-room.

Thirteen minutes later...

The doors opened to show Starscream glued to the floor, his servos non-stoppingly entering some codes. "Megatron, this virus is very hard!" He admits to my, looking towards my direction. "Whoever made it is not human."

I slid him aside.

"Let me try." I say, entering some of my own created codes to get rid of Autobot viruses.

"I should warn you not to-"

I heard something hit my back, digging in painfully to the armor built into my body structure that I had some other scientiest named Nucklehead(Funny name,funny story)make to protect my back side in battle and would only appear during that time.

"Type in Autobot codes..."

**Comn: Nobody downloaded the Virus,but something surely added the Virus onto Lugnut's keyboard and started the entire bug problem. All you need to do is take the bug out of the core-ro-Megs,Yo-yo-you have a-"**

"Have a what,Auto?" I ask, raising my voice to a higher volume and turned my body to the left where I see a bigger camera.

**Comn:You have big lizzle bug problem, Megatron.**

**Comn: This is Blackarachnia, you have a big metal bug on your back and it's..um...sucking...er...Your energy spark!**

Bug? I thought, trying to turn my head.

Boom!

"That bug is unbreakable by my lasers!" Starscream said, his lasers lowered to not hurt a vital part of my body. "The Autobots somehow brought a bug inside..but how?...Megatron!"

I fell to my left, feeling weaker than any point during the war to save Cybertron from the evil servos of the Autobots and keep the Allspark under our security til Starscream had to throw it away for the entire factions safety.

"DIE SLIMEY MACHANICAL BUG, YOU MESS WITH WRONG ROBOTS!" I heard the femilear shout belonging to Auto.

* * *

><p><strong>Auto's POV.<strong>

"AND AUTOBOTS SUCK!" I add, tearing off the big spider-like machine from the body turning gray. "Starscream, destroy it please, it's useless since it had a sheild around itself to protect itself from harm during the feeding."

"How do you know it sheilded itself when you were on your way here?" Starscream curiously asked me,shooting the device to oblivion.

"Animals,sharks, and insects all do the same thing...Why is he turning gray?" I asked, trudging my feet to the Helicopter.

"It took so much,devouring his spark through the Energy core...It was intended for him...I know why it only bite me when I tried to remove it's software." The Seeker realized, scratching his helmet.

"Hia Megs, I destroyed it, waky waky." I say, grinning deviously."Um, are you playing a stupid prank on me or something?"

"Auto," He began, walking to his gray body. "he's gone."

"No." I say, shaking my head as I tremble. "He can't be gone,people don't leave when they just arrived to a new planet...Push him over,NOW."

"Auto..." The seeker said looking up to the camera and looks back to the shell. "If I am right, you teach me how to blend into the Jet liners."

"When he comes online, you better put the microchip onto display..Just for fun." I say, returning to my human form and hopped onto the gray cracked chest. I encountered the same fear when I found Larry dead, since then, I never had a Melt-down._ Be brave,he's not d-d-dead._ I wipe off a tear from my eyes.

A part of me felt lost, like a empty void.

"Here I go." I say, taking my chewed up orange and black ball from my hoody pocket. "You are coming home."

I held the ball over his cracked chest, watching it slide away to reveal a big round hole with a shape made specifically for a key to be inserted. My friends, my family, and my big guy won't just be gone in a day!

Then I slammed it into the key-hole;I smiled, watching a blue dash of energy blast from the hole and I take out the key,where the chest closed for everything to heal. "I told you so, Starscream!"

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES<br>**

**This story will have 7 more chapters,then sometime during June or September, there will be a second season. I won't reveal the title until the last chapter! ;)**


	9. Chapter 8: Along came a Truck

**1 Month later**

Auto's POV

"Tell me..what happend to make you a spider?" I asked Arrachnia,standing beside her as we were outside lake Eerie and she was making a spider-web.

Arrachnia halted in her spider mode.

"It's really a long story." She finally said, looking away to the left.

"I have all the time in my life." I response, sitting onto the rock very determined. "Does it involve Optimus Prime?"

"Optimus and Sentinel." She sighed,jumping off her spider-web and landed onto the ground. "When I was Elita-1,We went to a forbidden planet one solar cycle..."

* * *

><p><em>"I think we should of not come here." A dark purple and dark orange cybertronian car femme with red optics remarked, her optics filled with worry.<em>

_"Elita don't be a chicken." A younger Optimus said to the shorter femme, his smile being evil as himself. "Bawk bawk Bawk."_

_"We can get rich!" A Dark orange. white, and blue mech with a long wide chin exclaimed transforming into his robot mode. "Just imagine what the rewards can be."_

_"I am still not sure." The worried Femme response , her head tilted away to the ground deciding if it was really worth it. "May as well go explore if no-bot else comes along, which would be never ever."_

_ "Got that right." The knight-like cybertronian said, grinning as he hooked his arm around her shoulder. "Lets go, Chicken downloader."_

_ You could disctively hear Optimus making chicken noises to follow along the newest nickname given by Sentinel to Elita-1, then the Truck plays catch up with the fast pace of his two friends downloader and lance welder. _

_ "Sentinel, who suggested this planet to you?" Elita asks, raising a optic ridge._

_ "Thunderam, the green-white-dark gray science-geek." The mech response,looking more forward to their future than to the past itself. "Don't worry."_

_ "I was born to fret.'" The Downloader said to him, only earning a laugh from Optimus._

_ "I was made for being a leader." The Lance welder jokes, easily seen through his voice._

_ "And I was made to kick some 'con tar!" The truck added, while both of the two friends in front of him bursted laughing._

_ "Yeah ri-Aaaaah!"_

_ The ground beneath the three gave out, relieving every standing transformer to fall down into the deep darkness containing some unusual creatures._

_ "Everyone alright?" Elita asked,standing onto her feet from beneath the rubber._

_ "I'm not until,You off standing on my chest!" The knight mech shouted,both servos flailing into the air._

_ "Ooops." The femme said, smiling smugly as she got off Sentinels chest plate and looks up to the hole above. "Loose ground, figures."_

_ Elita turned her shoulder light on to see... _

* * *

><p><em>Auto's Pov.<em>

"Did you hear something?" I asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Yes, it may be one of those Autobots because they need something to awaken the scout bot." Blacharachnia said, her voice sounded a little hurt and sad. "I know who it is."

"I bet it's the sami-bot." I say, moving off the rock as my orange ball rolls out onto the green floor. "Ooops."

"When I download abilities from Autobots, I usual give them poison for atleast one month and two weeks for them to offline." The Spider femme adds, her optics wary for any Autobot who may have swamped their signiture to get near. "Ivy,you better go to your house."

"Fine." I pout, picking up my ball and walked through the forest._ Autobots, Autobots,Autobots. I hate 'em all._ I grudgedly thought, looking down to the ground while continueing to stroll.

When half-way through the forest, I noticed something is obviously wrong.

First, crickets are not making typical sounds. Second,it is way too silent for me to comprehand what is going on since most people would need something to be distracted over like a bird or a butterfly to fly up into the view. Third, I am scared.

I turned around to see Optimus Prime with a very evil smirk.

"Give me your key." He rudely said, his optics are desperate. "I need it for Bumblebee."

"So you did in-" I began to shout,when Optimus covered my mouth. _I hate chu,Autobot. _I thought, anger driving through my body. _He did intend to kill Megatron! How did he manage to see me heal Megatron with my orange and Black Keyball?_

"Now, can you give it to me?" The Cybertronian mech sternly asked,not being really nice at all and took his didget off my mouth.

"N-Never." I strongly said, taking a breath. "You tried to KILL Megatron, I won't ever forgive some Transformer for an act like that."

"You knew what you were doing." He told me, his optics being serious as if he thought that I knew something. "Don't you remember?"

I bite his thumb.

"Owwwwch!" The mech yelps, letting go of me.

"I won't listen to your lie,Mr Prime." I said, hissing at him,then I ran from the scene in the speed my legs could carry me. _Auto, he's just bluffing,there's no conspircey here. _I tell myself, sniffling here and there.

I heard something go around both my ankles and I fell to the ground.

_ What a sweeping warmth of darkness greeted my fall._

* * *

><p>Blacharacnia's POV<p>

"I know you are there, Optimus."I growled,looking at the thick tall big push as I am prepared for any of his worst moves

A evil cackle drives from behind the bushes, while a strong tall mech comes from behind the massive row of organic tree's."I thought you went offline, Elita."

"Don't play sweet on me, I am Blacharachnia, not Elita-1" I snarled at him,my fists ready to hit him hard.

"I only need your cure for my scout ." The mech truthfully said this time,without the single trace of lies peaking through his optics.

"I poisoned him, because he was trying to catch me." I told him, my optics daggered at Optimus. "You could have called."

"And risk being attacked, I would not call." The Truck grunted,sounding like he has something else to add. "Could you give me the cure or else The techno-orangic gets the worst? The key is really useless for your posion."

Auto? I looked to his right hand servo, where a unconcious hanging body is wrapped in rope. Don't tell me she bumped into him!

"You would never!" I exclaimed, my fueled anger for him leaving me behind at Archna-seven rose up. "I never forgave you, for leaving me behind at that spider planet, you could have gone back for me as Sentinel tried before you!"

Optimus looked very much surprised.

"Yes, he did, he was there to help me get out of there as I was still Elita-1." I growled at the old name, the name of which I no longer cared about. "Unlike you."

"Do you want her online or not?" The Prime rolled his optics, ignoring the last part. "Humans are real easy to offline."

I could not help myself, so I kicked him at the face, then snatched the unconcious Auto from his right servo quickly before he stood up onto his feet in attempt to get back on balance fighting me. "Blacharachnia to Blitzwing, I need your help." I say, with a tiny bit of regret for sending Auto alone. "The trucks here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE INCIDENT<strong>  
><em>

_I remember the solar cycle so well;Sentinel came into my aid, then proceeded to sheild both of us from the gigantic yellow and white creatures cackling some rocks away from the battle scene without Optimus whom cowerdly left to our ship._

_"Elita, don't download, it won't work on Organics!" The knight warns me ,slicing off The Spider's legs and made it fall to the dark brown floor.  
><em>

_"Hm...The energon is Raw." I say, using the remaining strength -I copied from Optimus before we departed-onto the eight-legged organic creepy specice standing in front of me. "Sentinel, do you have any explosives?"_

_"The explosives from training?" Sentinel repeats, a little clueless of what I had thought. _

_"Uh huh.'" I nodded, completely confident of what I had decided. "Did you get the replica of Optimus's grappler?"_

_"Yeah...bad advantage is that you have to download it." The Knightly said,taking out the explosives as his expression is easily guilty and worried about the timining. "Its only workable for one solar cycle."_

_"It will do, for now." I said. "But first, lets get the remaining raw Energon covered in explosives." _

_A few nanoklicks later, we had nearly all of the yellow big bricks engulfed of the black explosives set to explode in eighty nanosecs for us to flee the cave without a single loss. **Optimus must be already thinking Sentinel is still on his way back. **I thought, turning towards Sentinel._

_"Can we go now?" Sentinel asked, placing the last of his explosives neary another stack of Raw Energon_

_"Yes." I say, smiling a little as I touched his right arm and downloaded the grappler. "Lets go!"_

_ We used the replica grapplers,then let ourselves get lifted from the ground to the exit till the bombs started to explode and the giant creatures began scurrying around the large ground entitled of a old ship being destructed by the inside._

_ "Sentinel, if I fall anyhow, thank you for trying to save me." I told the Knight, whom seemed to appreciate my words. "And save yourself."_

_ "Elita..." H could only muster my name,looking at me. _

_ **Booom!**_

_ The walls violently shook._

_ "Primus, no!" I say, looking up to the cieling where my grappler lost it's pull inside of the harden walls and I started to fall. "Sentinel!"_

_ "Elita!" Sentinel calls out, reaching his servos out for me._

_ I tried to grab it...but I missed._

_**END OF INCIDENT**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Auto's POV...<p>

"She's awake,Arrachnia." The femilear German voice said, though it is easy to tell he had been watching me for more than a hour or two.

"Quickly lift Auto into her room before she gets wide awake." The Femme tells him,sounding like she is in a hurry. "She easily falls asleep when you put her on a bed at night."

"Good poinz, how do you know?" Blitzwings calm personality asks her, lifting me from the cold dry weather onto my bed neatly made

"I saw her fall asleep onto a pile of leaves,one time." The voice of Blacharachnia soothly said,laughing below the level of volume. "I knew it would come in handy someday a month ago, I was actually right."

* * *

><p>Short story is short, but Readers reaching this point...Please could you possibly leave a review? 6 chapters left!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: A Blitzwing sky

A Air-force pilot is flying in the air using a speed estimater to keep track of how fast a jet or Airplane is speeding in the sky._ Man,it's so boring up here._ Harold Johnson complained to himself, taking his camera from his pocket. "Random picture time!"

Harold takes off his helmet, then unsnapps his breast pocket which he takes his sleek small white-red camera and starts taking pictures of himself doing random faces to pass on the time.

**Vooooom~**

"Woah!" The man shouted, his jet spinning around in circles til it stopped three feet feet away. "Somebody's flying in a hurry."

He raised his Speed estimater, receiving the rate of: 89 Miles per hour.

* * *

><p><em>AUTO'S Pov<em>

"Blitz!" I shouted in my seat with my hands raised. "I can't even find the word to say this is better than awesome!"

Riding inside of a jet or whatever it's called, you feel the the thrill of being inside with a random-angered-cold bot whom has the German accent that always tosses in some unexpected funny moments and great experiance.

Blitz laughs, going through cloud.

"Oh lalala." I say, intrigued at the white fluffy clouds shaped like they are from movie theater as popcorn. "A Elephant cloud!"  
>"Elephanz cloud?" Blitz asked, his voice utterly cluelesss.<p>

"It's big,gray,big eared organic that has tusks and it has a very good memory of everything that has occured in it's life." I explain,taking my Ipod from my hoody. "I'm googling it for you."

"Google?"

After I put the term 'Elepants' onto the massive search engine, I put the Ipod into a large portable hole with wires that struck out to the Ipod and scanned it for the data to steam through the entire jet.

"Ooooooh,Elephanz!" The German bot said,his voice filled with glee. "Lezs go to Africa!"

Oh dear. I thought,holding onto the arm's of my seat as he speeded through the atmosphere towards the East-South-Easterly direction. How fast can he go?

* * *

><p><em>(Readers, for the most half of this chapter, it won't be in be anyones POV.)<em>

A man with a red Robin Hood suit and a long dark purple belt underneath his tan jacket and pants is using his binoculers to watch a steel truck driving on the cold hard gravel not really observed or kept away from the tires.

"Hmm, why do they take abandon roads instead of a cargo plane?" The man said out loud, sighing after his comment. "This is way too easy."

One of the pebbles reverted into spikes, stopping the vehicle from further movement.

"Not agian!" One of the officers complained, while the hood emits dark brown gas from the engine. "Franz!"

"The tires, why the tires." Franz Combazo complained,his voice seemingly tired and distressed about the said object. "Nike! You added a smaller tire than required!

"Ah man." Nike whined, turning the engine off.

Soon there-after, Nike ended up trying to get the thorns out of the tires without the knowledge that somebody planted them into the ground for the vehicle to be halted until the energy signiture of The Robin-hood like man got into the vehicle.

"Ello there,do you have a travel map?"

"On the seat to the left." The whiny man response, his eyes are closed while attempting to pull the thorns out.

Great, they fell for it! The man snickered, opening the unlocked door and hopped inside;Automatically, the gray thorns immiteately became roundish metal objects inclined to the dark black rubber like fiberglass sticky with crude oil giving it a unique stench.

"What the-It's the Angry Archer!" Franz shouts, his jaw dropping as his index finger is pointed at the man wearing the uncovered suit and his left purple-white robotic is agianst the door as the man drives away.

"Money for the poor!" The man gleefuly shouted, waving the robotic hand built directly from Detroit. My plan works once agian!

Then some kind of gray, yellow,and white aircraft dashed above the roof of the steel truck and flipped it over into a ditch without seriously hurting The Robin-hood like man whom crawled out of the window sheild upon knowing the officers would try to chase him.

"Uh oh." The man said, looking behind him.

"Get him!" Both bank officers shout, starting to run.

"Drats, I will get the cash next time!" The man exclaimed,fleeing the scene by using his magnetic grapplers onto the air-craft to lift himself away.

"Blitzwing, you just stopped a robbery!" The Teenager told the air-craft,flailing her arms. "And the Robber is now dangling below."

"I'll jusz drop him nearby, I wanna see zhe elephanzs!" The German Decepticon said, laughing all the way untill he used his 'handy dandy' ice lasers to freeze the man and leave him to fall with his arm.

Auto's orange-black chewed up small ball floated from her pocket and switched into a cybertronian key-state as it glowed light orange pointing at the window, while the stunned techno-orangic could not move her body.

"Elephanzs!" Blitzwing squeals transforming into his robot mode after diving to the location where several African Forest Elephants are roaming around certain water hole.

**whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk**

"Eeeep!" The Techno-organic shouted,landing into a green patchy bush that is large enough for a small human being.

The girl raises her head out the bush while raising her right hand. "I'm okay!"

"Ah, so zhis is whaz a large organic Elephanz looz like." Icy said, moving over to the biggest elephant in the herd protecting several little calfs. "I can imagine whaz Stazscream would do."

"Urf!" The girl said, releasing her key and pouts when it dived into the water. "Why must it be The Basketball-key? And why does that constant sound emit when you transform into robot mode or vehicle mode?"

"Uh..." Blitzwing began, scratching his helmet in his icy face. "Izs from our parz's moving to differenz posizions,plausibly. buz we don'z know mosz of iz. Oooooh, zhe Elephanz like me!"

Auto fell over laughing at the funny moment where the Elephant held the German using its trunk to hold him as a warning of getting near the little baby elephants that are so precious to the mothers and people whom do not want them to become endangered.

_**Beneath The water..**_

Auto's basketball-key lands ontop of Crocodile bones scarcely seen by the dirt revealing the impression of an fish that preyed for the smaller water creatures to float above and get eaten within the slighest second. The Key floated to the orange shard listlessly buried deep beside the very bones which began to shake from the Allspark basketball-key's presence attracting it to the shallow grave gradually becoming uncovered.

The proccess went faster as the bones shined a brilliant white like they had been given to a barber skilled at slithering off the extra unneccary snake skin, then the bones grew gears and robotic machinery grasped to each other til the basic outline for a manually created protoform mined from Cybertron's Sonic Canyons or robot body fetched from several machines.

The Crockodile head move into the center, it's spines created a strong dark purple and light red backside completely carved in soft/hard scales,a round molded femme head comes into the natural shape somewhat resembling Elita-1's without the pigtail,(Instead, there is two horns sticking from both sides.)human-finger-bones become lifted into light gray digits, a ankle brace with light red energon spikes around the foot, and everything is finished in fifteen minutes.

Light, adorable femme baby blue optics opened to the ocean.

Blitzwing was thrown into the water unexpectedly.

"Blitz~!" The girl shouts, her eyes become big and wide. _Oh snap, my ball's down there!_

"Hey zhere's a femme down here!" Blitzwing said,using his audio receiver to tell Auto Who wore her ear-phone like caller. "I'm Blizzwing!"

"Datagator." The femme spoke, a little startled at his unusually black face with blue optics.

(Datagator-means a Crocodile femme able to download data,abilities,powers,etc., like a downloader, but her personality is mysterious as her animal mode.)

"Gator? HAahahahaha,you look like a Croc!" The funny random face remarked, his pumpkin-like mouth being all so happy. Then, his head switched to the Icy personality whom noticed the key in Gator's grasp. "Where did you gez Auzo's key? Also, you should meez Megazron."

**_Blitz is so dang funny,wonder how he mutitasks the conversation between Hot head,Icy,and Random including other bots?_** Auto giggles, right when the small crowd of Elephants sprayed her with water. _**So not fair!**_

**Readers, I have 5 chapters left!~ 3**


	11. Chapter 10: A Lugnut drawn blank

Datagator quickly befriended the fellow Decepticons in the following months after being created in Arica and first meeting the German jet/tank and Techno-organic Ivy Autospring(Who loves being called Auto, but hates her real first name 'Ivy' for some reason).

"Have you ever heard of Art?" Auto asked the SWAT flighter,sitting on the edge of the keyboard.

"What?" The SWAT flight said, his single optic blinked.

"Drawing." The girl begins,taking out a pad and pencil. "Humans use their hands, fingers,and...um..uh..their own creativity with various objects to get the Artist rendition done."

Lugnut still appeared to be confused. "New York, thats the perfect place to teach you Art." The Girl deviously said, a grin spreading across her face. "I'll get the spray cans!" _Spray cans? New York?_ The five-eyed bot thought,watching Auto slide off the keyboard.

"Are you going to come or what?" She began,shrugging her shoulders and her arms both raised in the air halfway. "Things won't get moving through sitting,besides, I will give you tour of New Yorks larger and more wider closed area.I have to warn you, you may not like what you see till you start the painting."

Auto winks, and started to walk.

"What do you mean by that?" Lugnut asked, following after the Techno-organic.

"You will see." Auto says,teasinginly. 

* * *

><p>A man who's nose is very long ran through the empty streets of New Yorks Wall Street, his blue hair slightly made him stand out to the enviorment around himself while he wore white jacket with a orange shirt and black jeans as his goggles bump along to his stride.<p>

** Clang clang clang** goes the prized golden objects shaking in his brown sack, some of them is his own posssesions that were taken into the bank after he seemingly went bankrupt in the four years of the great New York depression with other people who did too. Some of the belongings were stolen for his friends who found a new place in Georgia,they wanted some items back and they could not, so Nino Sexton decided to help.

"Man, banks are really old after all." The man said,leaning against a light gray and yellow wall. "The Police could not even follow me in here!"

The man laughed after he remarks, opening the sack to retrieve a rectangle dark gray-white-blue object with a dashing 's' symbol. Mother. _I have your lucky 's'_ . The man thought to himself. "It's never changed."

** zzsssch**

Nino stood up on his legs, after realizing that he wasn't just leaning AGAINST a wall, it was a strange big machine with five aqua blue robotic eyes pointing straight to the wall reflecting the robot head.

"Try doing the same thing I did,only during it with your gut." A girl with a gray sleeveless leece jacket finished off by a light blue 'w' emblem pointing to her chest and a purple hoody is wrapped around her waist-wait, include one little odd thing, a light blue round glowing object ontop her chest.

"This small object can make a famous painting?" The machine asked unsurely, shaking the object repeatedly and pointed it at his direction in which he pressed the top that sprayed green all over his face.

The Girl fell into a laughter fit.

"Yeah-hahaha-hahaha-just point it at the -hahahahaha-wall." She response, pointing her index finger at the brown aging solid structure formerly built from bricks and metal layers known widely in modern day Earth.

Nino is stunned to see what the gigantic being could make from the small gray object shaped like a can creating a mirror image of the huge building nearby that is more larger than it is on the walls. "Like?" Her voice startled the man a great deal, involving him to drop his sack of golden objects to the littered ground,except for his mothers 's' object standing for 'Speed' in the Sexton family for the past forty-three years.

"Are you a thief?" The girl asked one more, noticing the fallen sack barely open to reveal the top of an fork-like object typically covered of three candles during family visits or used during the century of black and white movies counted with dresses.

"No." The man response, his voice believed his lie. "Who are you and what is that machine?"

"That machine is named Lugnut," The girl began,pointing to the tall robot. She wore a frown on her face from Nino's comment and did not approve of how he refered to the giant Decepticon. The way he said it made Lugnut sound lifeless. "And I'm Ivy Autospring."

Nino coughed, then shook his head in disbelief and rubbed his eyes to make sure this was not a big huge dream. He heard of her name years ago just not where most people would hear a name every-day. "Are you messing with my head or are you telling the truth?" The non-believer asked,his eyes blinked.

"Nope, he's real as the President." Auto answered to his first question,smirking after the introduction. "I don't like being lied to, but did you just come from a bank?"

He droops his head,merely muttering the word 'yes'.

"Did you steal all the goods from there?" She asked again on a roll, handing another can to the giant transformed and had her hands behind her back during a kind of detective-like walk.

_ Oh crap, she's penetrating my alibi!_

"Some of them belong to me, and my friends, they were taken away during the Great New York Depression." The man claimed,picking up the bag once more.

"So it's a yes." Auto says, frowning. "You are in deep waters for stealing stuff from the Bank,I am pretty sure enough to call Officer Fanzone about you."

Sexton gasps, shocked to hear the word 'call'.

"I got his number after I and Datagator caught some submarine villians attempting to steal the most historic submarine." She went on, leaning her hand onto the non-sprayed wall part and looks at her finger nails.

"So tha's what you were doing a week after you met Gator." Lgunut exclaimed, realizing what they did. "And where did you get those um...air-tanks?"

"Gator stole them from a local couple at the beach." Auto said with a laugh, opening her cell phone and dialed fanzone's number. "Hai Fanzone, if you were searching for a thief in New York during your vacation time, go to the dark side of New York...He's here. Bye Thief, see you never!"

Sexton grumbled, then fled to a nearby ally to swap a few of his newly obtained items for worthless garbage except for non-appealing golden furniture not catching his own attention at he swapped them all, Sexton finally looked over his small object to see a orange crystal shard glowing brightly in his face.

** Four chapters left everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11: We all scream for Starscream

"How many of my kind exists?"

Auto's unexpected question startled the seeker, he didn't know what she meant by 'my kind' since Starscream had not been thinking about it at all during the past few months on Planet Earth-being awake-that quickly had reprised the role of a 'Blue planet of life' The Seeker scratches his helmet,then he remembered his made-up term.  
>"You and the other femme you mentioned, only two." The Decepticon Seeker said, bringing up the cybertronian computer moniter. 'You were actually the first Techno-organic that I and everyone had seen for the first cycle in our life-cycle."<p>

"Really?" The girl said, tilting her head. "Are there other kinds of robots like you all?"

The Seeker hesitates,thinking.

"Before the Great war on Cybertron, we had many like: Pretenders,mini-bots/cons, and several others that I do not remember." The Scientiest explains. "Megatron knows how the war started, so I will explain why we didn't explore the possibility for a Techno-organic." Starscream bit his lip at first,knowing he was like a child back then. "First,the fellow cybertronians suck their own credits into the 'Protect,Right, Effiencent, Trial,Explore,New,Detected,Entrusted,Repair,Specic es.' Project that was shortly known as the Pretenders project."

"Were you there?" Auto asked,lain on the floor and her legs dashing unto the air.

"I was made in the half portion before the war,the golden stellar cycles." The seeker chuckled. "Ooh I was a child stellar cycles before the war began." Starscream adds as he releases a stream of light orange data into the computer from his forehead. "This is what Cybertron looked like before."

_On the monitor, appeared a planet baring the same color of Auto's key except it had dark gray surfaces pulled back away from the super tall alien-like buildings that resembled to be towers reaching the sky and three round structure circles can be seen at the lower southern right._

"So futuristic." The girl said, engrossed at sophisticated planet. "Did you meet one of the first pretenders?"

All the 'cons are mostly outside,hance even Blitzwing had to lure Megatron somewhere far interesting like somewhere in hawwi far known to many people as 'vacation' island used in 'The Shaggy Dog' movie mentioned at the rear start. They really were determined to give them a vacational detour of some fantastic island after watching summer-movies.

"Once upon a steller cycle, I did." The Seeker implied, moving his index diget back and forth with a small smile. "They were so cute, I saw them for the last cycle prior to the destruction of the local scientiest building...I remember as if it was the solar cycle before."

* * *

><p><em>Many Billions of Stellar cycles ago...<em>

_ "Hey,NC!" Starscream said, hurriyng over to a yellow armor-plating mech with dark gray skin and knight-like armor placing a small liquid figure into a stassis pod. "What are you doing?"_

_ The building shook._

_"Saving the newest Protoform!" The big-tall mech response being about Optimus Prime's height exactly. "It has a spark."_

_ "They all look the same, it doesn't seem different, did you spark the little one?" The Scienteist slightly gasps upon noticing a little glowing circle at the core._

_ NC looks down to the baby-like form,touching it at the head. _

_ "This is different." He began,smiling underneath his lower knight-like battle mask. "it generated it's own spark._

_ "Get out of here!" The Seeker exclaims, shocked as the walls above them trembled. _

_ "It's true." The mech known as Nucklehead confirmed,nodding. _

**_Boom!_**

_ "I'll see you on ground floor!" The Seeker said,giving up and ran from the room while the cielings fell from the structure above every transformer. "Good luck!"_

_ Then he continues running down the stairs, when he felt some stocky Decepticon zoom right past him. "Watch where you are going!" The Seeker shouts, turning his head to see who rudley bumped by him. _

_ "Sorry!" The mech apologized, keeping his head away from the scientiest for some strange unknown reason and continued up the stairs._

_ After fleeing the building, Starscream turned around to see bright orange waves of light pulsing into dark gray skies cloud in heavy smog generated by many Autobots aiming to get rid of the Decepticons at all costs and even the newly created Transformer specices. He notices the light gray,green, and white stocky truck mech Percaptor and several other scientiest stood watching the unusual blasts as he is doing. __**Oh my primus, he actually did it. **__The Seeker thought, helplessly watching the light fade away when one of the Omega Sentinels shot a vessle at the building. "Starscream to Nucklehead,get out of there!" He called, flailing his right arm. _

_"Starscream, take a deep breath and take a long break." The relaxed mech said, sounding strangely cool. "The joke lost it's meaning, besides, The Decepticons have a bright future ahead!"_

_**How can he be so calm right before a vessle hits?!**__ The Seeker thought,speechless._

_"See you later!"_

* * *

><p>"What were the Decepticons called before the war?" The detective-like teenager asked, her head perched onto both hands.<p>

"We grew out as a Subfaction from The Destrons with the leader Megazarak." The Seeker recalled, putting his left foot onto his ankle and looked back to Auto. "I know, weird name?"

The girl nods.

"What does his name mea-" She began to ask, but is interuptted by Starscream.

"Nobody knows, he was offlined by Ultra Magnus,and Megatron became the leader soon-there-after." The Seeker said, matter-in-factly. "I know little, just names and summeries as being a genius for Science."

A creepy grin grew onto Auto's face. Oh no, she's just hatched a Seeker feared, remembering what Lugnut told him about how they landed in New York and made several old streets wider. "What idea did you just grasp?" The cowering seeker managed to ask,slightly regretting the question.

"Area 151,hidden facility at Colorado." The Techno-organic response, hopping off and landed onto the floor. "I know lots of people are trying to hide a very very ultimate science experiement, they are covering it with area 51 at Navada."

"Area 51?" The seeker echoes as he tilted his head.

"Fruitcake for Alien-geeks, good thing I am not one of those people." The girl said, saying it backwards to confuse the seeker.

"But you just mentioned Area 151!" The Seeker points to the broad scheme.

_** 1 Hour and 35 minutes later...**_

"I won't sit inside a smelly Jet." Auto proclaimed, talking to Starscream through her phone as she sat inside a Taxi-bus."I told you skunks could really give you a bad stentch, but no, you tried to use it!" She has this disugsted look on her face.

"It would of been a great speciemen...But, I managed to retrieve several weaponary downloads that may provide very useful." The Jet chuckled flying above the bridges's big clouds. "Odd...I just caught a Allspark fragment on my radar."

Auto leaned to her left, where a little girl wearing a green and white dress complementing the white mask/green crowd above the escactic long light sizzling green hair reaching to the white-gloved hands. "My name is Professor Princess and I am not letting you take my little pony!" The little child frets, holding her black and purole real-life pony with a magical horn ontoplike it had no-where else to go.

"Penny, ponies are not allowed on here." The Driver said to the child, his voice sounded whather frusterated. "I will stop this vehicle and call your father!"

"Powdered Sugar is a unicorn!" The girl corrects him, her eyes fueled with anger. "Try calling him, I dare you."

The frustrated man begins to dail, when the creature surged a large quality of cat dolls hitting the driver to lead him crashing agianst another truck and then spiraled around in circles till the back of it hit the hard metal wall-breaking it-for a gap.

"I'm out of here!" A man with one dark gray and one green eyes exclaimed, wearing a transparent green and light gray police suit ran through the walls like an invisible ghost.'Auto drops her phone, when the slight crack in the ground started to expand.

"Everyone, get off!" Auto shouts, standing up from her seat and her body is trembling.

"This would not have happend if you didn't mess with the good superhero!" Penny began, her index finger going zig-zaggedy. "Like everyone says, Oh no you didn't, because I am Professor princess!" The folks on board hurried from the vehicle,causing a whather crowded stampede leaving a few people inside the orange-black Taxi Bus outfitted by soft fabric seats complementing their cupholders and laptop holders.

**C-C-C-zr-zr-zr-ack**

Auto's eyes became big and huge upon seeing the bus split in half. "STARSCREAM!" The Teenager yells, hanging onto the rails like the other people whom had the fear of heights as the bus begins to topple over. "Everyone,in one...two..three...We all scream for Starscream at the top of our lungs. got it?"

Right away, everyone screamed. From above,Starscream heard the girls shout. Is she playing a prank on me? The Seeker thought,a little unsure til more people screamed his name.

"ICECREAM!"

"Cream!"

"Starscream!  
>"Help! Whatever your name is!"<p>

"Why is his name Icecream?"

That is it. I am going to correct them that my name is just 'Starscream'! The irritated seeker thought,flying below to the bridge level and transformed into his robot mode. He did not really like being name-called, it jus seemed so annoying and useless unless the opponnet is an Autobot who's annoying him.

**whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk**

"My name is Starscream,not Icecream!" The Seeker said. pointing his index digit up and down as he seemed ticked off.

"I know." A groan came out from Auto, who seemed to be covering her forehead from something she is seeing through her mind. "Give them a literary lesson, you got enough time." A victorious smile grew onto his face-plate.

"First, Starscream stands for The star whom screams." He began,sounding more of college professor. "and it so happens I'm a Decepticon scientiest which means yada yada yada. For short,just the one of the protognists or whatever they are called." Through the long speech, the other half begins to slip from the firmly hard dark gray ground and the wide wall jointed together to both ends.

"Can you get on with it?" The frightened citizen said,not thinking straight at the moment.

"Tell me what my name is." The Decepticon stubbornly said,crossing both arms.

"STARSCREAM!" All the people screamed as the other bus half broke away and started falling down.

"Now, I am satisfied." The Seeker said, taking hold of the half. "Thank you." He noticed Auto collasped on a chair, unconcious. It surprised him. _Did she really fall asleep after telling me to give them a literary lesson? What a strange girl she is! _Little did he know,she was actually recieving a transmission of a vision into the future.

And she's not sleeping. Auto's unconscious.

**Three more chapters 8D, here we have professor princesss X3, and I inserted one small apearance of my Haunting on Malbury Street: pt 1 and pt 2 character Red withal from The Ghost Man.**


	13. Chapter 12: Once upon a Megatron

"Before the War, what were you working as?" The little short human echoed, her voice containing so much curiosity as she sat on the console beside the 35 feet tall transformer.

"A mathematician who lectured at one of Cybertron's most prestigious universities." The Herioc math teacher response, slightly raising a optic. "Are you like one of those History detective humans?"

Auto nodded with a laugh.

"Uh huh,do you have parents?" She asked, then noticed his clueless expression. "Everyone doesn't have parents? That's terrible,but do you know where babies come from?"

"Babies?"

The Techno-organic pressed the console, literletly leting her fingers dash across the board on the google search engine for pictures of sweet adorable baby figures wrapped in pink and blue blankets after their birth.

"Different than Protoforms." The Leader said, his optics going in different directions. "Where do Babies come from?"

She climbed up onto his shoulder,walked ton his helmet, and whispered all the juicy details about how a baby is formed to his dark gray helmet built with audio's at eacvh side of the object like human qualities.

After she finished telling the proccess, Megatron's optics were big.

* * *

><p>(Readers, this little section will be in Auto's POV.)<p>

Lately, I have been getting these strong visions.

Like fragments, visual,unexplained paranormal sights that just does not flow like a big broad movie playing in the movie theatres. Two months ago, this vision was extremely big since there were so many past and future scenes depicting Megatron's rise and The future Autobots collarless.

_ I saw Megatron, in the same cybertronian mode, though he stood beside a mainly green and light gray bird-crafted like Decepticon._

_ "Where are you going Zarak?" The Mathatican asked, noticing the leader leaving the HQ's mouth._

_ The taller mech stops,then turns his heads towards the newbie._

_ "The Decepticons needs to have a modern solar cycle leader, I'm one of those last-remaining Destron descendants." The Decepticon explained, his back wings flap without a problem. "Do you have a name?"_

_ "All the bots at Cybertron's university usually calls me,Megs." The Math mech admits. "We use it as a joke."_

_ I saw a faint smile form on Megazarak's face._

_ "If anybot asks, tell them that I was offlined by any Autobot." _

What happened in this vision clicked in my mind, this is where Megatron sort recieved the next title as becoming the new Decepticon leader whom would try to reclaim Cybertron as a free planet.

The next exclusive vision..is the one with the most headache...

I could see the Allspark floating above a lifeless gray body that I could not identify for some reason, mainly because it's so far off into the future that I can not easily decipher the meaning behind the vision.

However, behind the scene,was a light orange orb containing two figures...

I didn't know who was in there.

* * *

><p>(Yay, No POV!)<p>

"How do you know this much?" Megatron finally asked, his curiousity getting the best of himself. "Did you?..."

"Nah, I watched too many movies." The girl gleefully said,acknowledging some scenes. "I was researching stuff through the computer and I saw something strange, but I just don't really understand the concept."

Megatron realizes that she single-handly got into the systems and somehow managed to read Cybertronian lanquage onboard the Nemisis starship. _Did she take science classes? _The mech wondered to himself. "What is it?"

"Bondmate."

Oh my primus! The Leader thought mentally, much to his horror. _She's already asking about the concept despite being could be the one whom can explain it really good, I have not experianced it at all._

"Blitzwing knows so much about it, I hardly know a scrap about it." The Leader admitted, shaking his helmet. "Besides Arachnia rebuilt him."

"Okay." The girl cheerfuly said, hopping off the chair and ran down the hallway. "Hey Blitzwing!"

_ Phew. That really was a close call._He thought, slouching in his chair. _First off, does the process involve spark feelings or tugs?...Sparks are one of the oddest and strangest things in the universe_.._I think I felt a few of these this steller cycle for Auto._.._Like Starscream said, Love is estrange._

* * *

><p>Wooohoooo TWO MORE CHAPTERS! 8D. Sorry, short chapter is short.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13: The Autobots Return pt 1

"Hey Blitzwing!" The Decepticon Techno-organic squeals after the Tank whom is carrying bunches of objects in both arms. "I have a question."

"Shooz iz, I can liszen while mulzizasking." Blitzwing response,struggling to move the objects.

"Whats the concept of a bondmate?" The Girl simply asked,her eyes filled with curiosity.

"When anozher boz feels Zeelings for zhe ozher, she/he will feel dezached and zhe spark would be somewhaz empzy when zhe boz loves/likes he/she offlines." Blitzwing begins to explain. "Many boz think sparks are already connected before being creazed into zhe prozoform,when bonding,zhey will see each ozhers memories and maybe make a rare sparkling. zhough iz's never been done before. Why?"

The Techno-organics messes with her foot.

"The EXACT day that wierd spider came into the core-room, I had never met Megatron before, and then there was this odd feelings when he was offlined temporaly." The girl response, turning her head back to the Jet. "Felt kind of empty, did Blackarachnia really rebuild you?"

"Yes, she did." The Tank confirmed, his interest about the theory and concept had increased more by what Auto said. "You say you never mez him before zhaz solar cycle..buz whaz if you somehow mez Megazron in spark form?"

"A really long shot, but I was made years after he was created." Auto pointed out,remembering a certian quote. "Someone once told me,nothings impossible."

"Is iz possible your headaches are ulzrimate szrong visions?" Blitzwing changes the subject, but only in his hot-head personality.

Auto became silent, then surveyed the scene to see if anyone was around. "I had a vision taking place in this ship," She began ,following the Tank into a newly built room. "And there were collarless Autobots."

"Collarlezz?" Icy repeats, his head switched from the argumentive personality. "oh do zhey wear awezome zpiked collarz?"

The Techno-organic giggles.

"First off, they wore dull gray collars with the 's' imprint on the middle and two crystals sticking out from the sides." She explains, watching him put the cybertronian objects onto a table. "They are controlled by Isaac Sumdac, so thus, they can not do anything else unless they have the collars off. They can do so much worse."

"How do you know?"

_ Several months ago..._

_ "Why do you wear a cold stone collar?" Auto curiously asks, her gaze fixated at the neck-collar around Optimus's neck._

_ "Because Isaac suggested we wear them, they are actually cool." The Mech said,morely bitter at the Collar than at the human enough to plant a few seeds of suspicion into The Teen's mind. "Sometimes your mind experiances these little miniture blackouts."_

_ "Black out?" The girl said,raising an eyebrow._

_ Optimus is showing The short Techno-organic the vast computer moniter showing several designs and various information is displayed to the Autobot inhabitants opened strangely to a newly arrived Techno-organic. The prime faked a cough._

_ "I mean,you get to see free movies that only last for a couple of nanoklicks." The Prime explained, his voice confident in his information. "Go ask Sari about them." _

_ "What can you do without them?" The Techno-organic asked,while invisible waves of data sweep into her mind and looks at a little purple metal bug like-spider. "Whats this called?"_

_ Optimus hesitates a few cycles._

_"A Spy-spider." He starts, a grin appears on his face. "We can do so much more."_

Auto body shakes,sitting on the table after remembering that sometime in the proccess it fell into her hoody pocket somehow-maybe-by Ratchet when the mech oddly winked at the prime."That filthy thing was a Life-sucker spider!" She whined,realizing the entire event of their decepticon. They knew somehow that I would meet The 'Con's! but how?..."Urgh, a real headache."She clutches her hair and head,it had never been this bad before she had met the Decepticons that long-dreary afternoon originally starting out as a somewhat good day like any other weekend.

"Lezs go see if iz is a real one!" Random said,being funny and picked up Auto using his right big servo. "Here we go!"

The Three personalited Tank ran from his room to Starscream's door(His had been built by himself a few months ago),then quickly knocked onto the light yellow metal door in the shape of a rectangle.

**_Tap tap tap tap!_**

"Szarscream,szarscream-Icecream!" The mech proclaimed in his hot-headed personality.

"I hate headaches." The Girl groaned, her body began to glow a light blue. "The headache hurts."

"Why do you use that name?!" The Seeker exclaimed, his optics acted as daggers towards the shorter bot without noticing the groaning Teenager.

Blitzwing pointed straight down to the local femme. "Because of her,zhe Headache Psychic." The stubborn Blitzwing said to him, pointing to in-pain Auto. "Look." Unwillingly, Starscream's optics looked down to see the little Techno-organic groaning due to the headache's severe pain inflicting her mind and unconditonly her usual appearance merely glowing light blue.

The Seeker steps aside. "Bring her inside." The Seeker said, letting the Shorter mech go inside his place. "Place her on the berth, her body is bottled up with too much power,"

"Whaz?" The Tank said, surprised as he puts Auto onto the table in his icy personality.

"You heard me, she's going on a overload." He repeated,his optics directed towards her direction. "Get that ball from ."

"Why?" The questioning Blitzwing asked, taking the orange and black ball from her hoody.

:"I can redirect all of it to the key,then if the body merely needs to become older for this kind of power..."He began to trail off, sliding a Wide-screen television beside the Techno-organic. "She may need to reformat or become...what humans call as a 'adult."

"Whaz's zhe difference?" The hothead folds his arms,thinking of what Arachnia went through.

Starscream looks towards him.

"Major modifcations, imagine Auto being more taller in her Battle mode and her appearance more 'human' without the spark chamber showing," The Seeker explains,doing the best way possible of telling Blitzwing as he hooks the tip of the ball to a lavender purple necklace.

"zo more awezomer?" Blitzwing repeated, summerizing what Starscream had told him.

"Basically." He confirmed, lifting the loose wires from the TV and hovered three of them above Autospring's forehead that retracted to reveal a underneath black layer entrailed of blue tubes crisscrossing each other. Starscreams digits shook.

"Oh my primus, I recognize this wiring." He admits, in awe.  
>"Can you gez on wizh iz?" The German said, rolling his optics since he had no clue about what Starscream mentioned. Starscream inserted the three wires inside three respect-able hole that made the white inserted tubes glow bright Decepticon blue, Then pictures on the TV begin to appear as Auto moans and groans names strongly known to be: Wasp, Oil Slick,Sentinel Prime,Jetfire,jetstorm,longarmShockwave,Thunderar m/heatstroke,Jazz,Ultra Magnus, and Ironhide.

Finally, The Screamer saw a open hole at what appeared to be formally Arrachnia's room.

** Rumble Rumble**

He unhooked the wires from her forehead, while the metal hair/skin retracted to the normal area still glowing a light blue. "Blitzwing hold this,stay here, somebot just broke inside." The Seeker told him, handing him the key. "Try upgrading her if the Autobots signitures pop up."

"Sure." The Tank said, watching him leave from his room and go down the hallway. Starscream was not alone, because all four Decepticons stood a few feet away from the former wall that was soon followed by a noise all too femilear for Megatron and the Scientiest himself.

Megatron took his long white-dark gray sword from the holder.

Arachnia appeared to be ready, so did Datagator.

Well, Lugnut was just Lugnut.

And Starscream watched seven Autobots come from the dark. _SEVEN?! Woah unlucky number! Auto told me there was five autobots and one Techno-organic...This means..._Starscream's eyes fixated to the taller male techno-organic without a collar.

"Hello Decepticons." The male voice greeted them, but with a unwelcoming tone and a smirk slightly matching his black wicked hair. "I'm Leroy."


	15. Chapter 14: The Autobots Return pt 2

**Readers, this is the last chapter so be ready to give me your reviews! **

Auto's brother, they recruited him! The Decepticon leader thought, his meta processor clicking at the resemblence. How can this be? "You recruited a human, how mean can you get?" The Leader directly said to the prime.

Optimus Prime merely laughs,

"I thought she told you, about the incident at which she became a teen." The Prime said, his optics locked on with a smirk. "Autobots attack!" Autospring never told them about the incident in what had happened so long was like a fog to the fellow Decepticons,she strangely didn't remember the incident the same day after she awoken with the collar around her neck.

"This time, I won't get posioned by you!" The white and purple abnoxis Transformer said, using his stingers with good aim. Arachnia did a back-flip, then kicked him at the face hard enough for him to fly back into the hole.

"Hah, defeated again!" The femme laughs,her tone sounding whather victorious.

Bulkhead swung his wrecking ball at Datagator. Like a dancer, the Crocodile femme swiftly dodges while she grabbed a sheild from nearby to handle it as a swordsman would do in the midevial times. She looks to the wrecked side of Arachnia's room. "You really love destroying places, don't you?"

"Like I sure will do to you!" The wrecker smirks,swinging his purple-black cannon ball at her direction. "Can you expect this?"

Gator landed against the wall to bring her into pain. "I can!" She stood back up and attacked Bulkhead using all her sharp digits. Lugnut is now fighting Sari(Bumblebee freed her from the table),whom is more stronger than she had been before prior to the stay of Auto about one stellar cycle ago and the long vision penetrating about the past. Why do I face the femme's instead of the bigger one? he whined in his proccessor thinking it was unfair.

Sari takes her red energized scythe from her right elbow, sliding around the gigantic transformer as if he was more of an big buck than one SWAT flight vehicle prepared to fight a small Techno-organic than herself. He used his right big arm to overthrow the small Techno-organic against Blacharachnia's big dark gray berth being five feet wide than what is needed to substain her femme body during the night sleep. The femme hit it with a bang.

"Ow,my arm,my arm!" The mech whined,holding his armless elbow like a big baby on squeeky noises could be heard beneath his feet.

"Got his weak point." Sari smirks deviously, launging straight at him when Starsceam used his laser blaster at her. "Gah!"

"Nobody butchers a SWAT flight!" The Starscream frownend,watching her fly into the hole.

"Hey!" The white and purple scout shouts, running back to the battle. "I offline you!" Starscream laughs. _Sounds like The dead bomber puppet from whatever show comes on Comedy central! _He thought, covering his mouth as the others caught Bumblebee's phrase. "Do you watch Comedy central or something?" He asked, out of the curiosity.

"No." The Scout said, realizing the unrelevent question. "You want to know how we tracked you down here? we used the tracker planted into her ball, quiet easy to fool her about only adding the collar."

"Oh stop your rambles!" The Seeker shoutes,holding him up by the neck. "How easy was it to make her have headaches meta-"

"Easy, just had to add a system to react towards our preseances after a month or more, a stellar cycle." The Scout clearly explains, his smirk being zig-zaggedy and oil-curling. "If it doesn't stop expanding her visions...You won't have her anymore."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The angered Starscream exclaimed, throwing him a great distence into the cave and shot his laser at him."Speed can always outrun magentisim." The Seeker remarked, transforming into his earth mode after he noticed Arrachnia and Datagator working together to defeat Bulkhead(which left Ratchet to face him) 

**whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk**

Starscream noticed the boy was not there, while Ratchet is attempting to subdue the quick engines. "Starscream to Blitzwing, insert the key, the boy is coming!"

Optimus and Megatron were facing off somewhere else. Blitzwing was looking at the exit, wondering the entire time before Starscream called him to warn about a 'boy' whom he didn't know of. "Who?" So of course, he did not understand what the seeker meant.

"Blitzwing, The Autobots inplanted something into her mind before she met us...she's gonna offline if she doesn't get upgraded." Starscream finally revealed to the German, leaving a long pause. "Are you still there?"

The Tank gazes to the girl, where every part of her body had either cracks or traces of blue outlines around her entire body that it was not even funny. She didn't moan nor groan. She was never silent before:simply...chatty and exciting.

** Clawk clawk clawk**

He could hear the Footsteps getting closer. Whaz were zhey zhinking when zhey were messing wizh you? The Tank sadly thought, seeing her face merely white as a ghost. "You bezzer zake me to California somezime nexz year!" The Tank jet exclaimed, inserting the key into the chest. "Huh?" The German took the key out, stepping away from the orange-glowing body starting to extend.

The Upgrade was amazing;her black jeans became purple shorts of which appeared to be long tights in the battle mode,the shoes became un-spiked with a glowing green lid ontop and black skates formed beneath,her elbow is seperated by a jointed black 'L' outline still baring the shape of purple racquets,her gray digits bacame pitch black,black sword-symbols appeared above her spark chamber,behind her back formed a backpack-like jetpack,out of the shoulders were now large black motor shooters for lasers/explosians to the back attackers,poking from the shoulder blades are light blue thorns,and finally her helmet reformed with a pony tail to the center.

When she was done, her hazel-blue optics opened.

Officially a Decepticon, the symbol to her shoulder.

"Auzo!" The Tank squealed,taking her into his big bear hug in his random personality. "Zhey Auzobozs planned to offline by simple power-overload, I am so glad you are online!"

"Blitz!" Auto squeaked, her voice sounds high-pitch and more adult. "You are squeezing me!

"I szill have a online friend." The German said using his icy personality, keeping her into the hug.

"Get your dirty hands off my sister!"

Auto sighed as Blitzwing let her go.

But wait, it was her brother. 

"Leroy?!" The Battle-mode Auto exclaimed,gasping at the teenage little brother with red eyes. "Did they tell you lies?"

"No, they told me that you joined them after The Cons abducted you." The boy said; she noticed his skinny black jeans have pockets at the sides, his hair is mostly black complement the orange shard, he has olive skin, a sharp electric green shoulder-tipped spark-chamber cover, he wore purple elbow gloves, twilight purple shirt, and wacky shape for a spark.

"Leroy." The woman sternly said, her attitude changed in the minute. "I JOINED THEM WILLINGLY, ARE YOU DEAF?"

"So the Autobots are right, they brainwashed you." The boy said out-loud, his hands retracted for complicated energy balls. "Should have known you were easy to decieve." Out of her wrist came a large crafted racquet which transferred into a guitar.

"Take this, rock-genra hater!" The woman exclaimed, strumming the thread like she was at a hard-rocking concert at Santa-Barbara. "I am not brainwashed!" With her screeching bad streams, Auto kicked him to the hallway.

"Go Auzo!Go Auzo!" All three personality cheers, holding several baseball baseball thumbs like he was at a baseball league. "Ice time!"

Blitzwing blasted ice to Leroy, which indefinitely missed him.

Leroy sent out a electrical current,kicking up a series of green flames to hit the german mech and paralyze his entire body standing beside the berth. Slaggit! The mech thought, barely able to change personalities.  
>"Auto, come join the Autobots, it's better than the Autobots." The Autobot brother said,coming over to the Decepticon. "We can be kids agian."<p>

Auto's eyes lower to Blitzwing and back to him. "The first day...I met those cons,they actually told me the truth not piles of lies." She began, taking a breath. "I felt like I was needed, I experianced first love, these feelings were strange and und-describeable until Blitzwing explained it all. I TRUST them with my heart and soul."

"Bunch of non-sense from being brain-washed." He rationally said, throwing another red ball at her direction. "You are under their control."

Auto's armor is more stronger, so it just left minor scrapes on her elbow and knee's leaking some yellow fluid the ground. "I never had a dream come true." She continued, mimicing a certian verse from a particlure song driven with the beauty and tone inspiring several people to love it. She stood on her feet.

Then she raised her hands,that retracted tiny bits of robotic skin to the palm which now shows glass-like orb built into the woman's digits,dark black smog formed in front to expand and condense into a large cloud. This is what she wanted. _I'm sorry Dad,I failed to keep him the love-able child he was before...I remember now...The incident. _ "I made you into what you are now, so I will show you what I'm made of." Auto said,releasing the thick cloud of dark smoke. "Blitz!"

She came to the Tank,quickly climbed to his head, and a yellow tube from her summer pants pocket that she so happened to had made earlier last weekend. "I got a Paralz heal, so hah to Starscream,Pokemon does pay off!"

A few minutes later, they ditched the boy after she poured some of the yellow liquid onto a local wire poking out from the German's helmet. Optimus prime headed to the Allspark. "Cybertron will be wealthy of resources, until...All are offline." The prime said out loud, near to the Allspark. "This is too easy." He was about to grab the Allspark when he heard:

"Easy you say?"

Megatron is right behind him, while his sword leaked some yellow energon from Optimus Prime resulting by a scar across his face as he held the Allspark. "You won't get back to Cybertron, we have everything." He bloats. A smirk grew onto Megatron's faceplate.

** Vram Vram Splash Splash!**

The Heroic leader dropped Optimus Prime onto a flying carnavall saurcer known as 'Gavatron' to most humans who love to be on the sides and be there every-year to experience it again. "Getting dizzy." He complains, sliding off into the crowd.

Megatron folds his arms. "You don't have everything." The leader mocks the Prime, deviously. "Earth is a home to many specices, including Techno-organics and Cybertronians alike. Peace will come for all Cybertronians." Megatron finishes using his first main motto-He has two of them to be exact-lecturing the Prime. "I can't bare to watch a planet crumble beneath your destruction!"

The humans were watching both leaders, some of them understood what he meant because half of the humans were from universities sent to observe any fights between two people and analyze what this person quoted. it so happened to be Megatron Despite being dizzy,Prime takes his battle axe out.

Megatron lands onto the ground as it shook beneath his feet, then he picks up a light gray and blue small vehicle with two bigger wheels at each side instead of four typically seen on a vehicle. _It has a Signiture, good, it hope this bot has a drill head._ He thought, noticing one of the wheels has a spike point out unlike the other.

"Look behind you, your shoes untied."

Prime looks down,falling for the distraction. "Robots don't have sh-owch!"

The Humans are laughing at the funniest fighting scene being recorded with a camera getting the sight of a half-hooked small vehicle attached to the audio recievers. He pulled the vehicle off and throws it away.

"No more tricks!" He launges at the Leader.

Megatron steps aside.

Auto is so right it would be funny at a fair He thought, while a small figure blasted from the sky to the Carnavall. "Hey wanna give him a net bounce?" The woman asked, holding a large bouncy net with a big grin on her face.

Auto now had; a pigtail supported by purple rubber,purple shorts,whispy dark brown hair,a lavender purple necklace attached to the small miniture basketball glowing a light blue like the allspark,her eyes are aqua blue,light purple/dark purple short summer pants, black tights, purple boots giving the light green top lids a not-so oblivous appearance while the dark purple zigaggs to the middle of the foot were lavender purple-there was black soles beneath the boots-,and instead of a hoody was a jacket posing a combination between her old style of clothing.

The humans from afar are clueless except for Megatron,all the people watched them spread the net away and let Optimus go try to attack him instead with failure. "I'll be back!" The Prime screamed as he flew away into the sky.

_ "I'm Ivy Autospring, The Psychic dreamer, A decepticon." a soft-low tone voice of a woman began as both symbols belonging to different factions start to come into the view in their respect-able colors. "I hate lies."_

_ The Decepticon symbol glowed red instead of purple._

_ The Autobot symbol glowed purple instead of red._

_ And her hazel-blue eyes glowed in the dark._

**_ "Transform!"_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** What was the most funniest scene you loved from this book? **

**Who is your favorite character? **

**Who do you think bumped into Starscream up to the tower where Nucklehead was?**

**I forgot to add The Dinobots, so Shattered lives will definitely star them! **


End file.
